Tonight
by Last-Summoner
Summary: It was the night when Ben decided to leave. Leave DHARMA, his father, his life. Just leave everything behind the fence between Island and barracks he used to call Home. Even his only friend. I DON'T OWN LOST.


Tonight.

Ben looked on his watch. Three A.M. Father is already asleep. It's time. He opened the window in his room and came out of the house. His bag hit Ben's leg heavily when he jumped on the grass, and his glasses almost fell from his nose. He rose from the ground and turned to look at his father's room's window before running from the barracks. It was dark. Good. He doesn't have to know that Ben's preparing to leave.

The grass rustled under his feet when he ran to the fence, breathing heavily through his mouth. After another few minutes of running he could finally stop and catch his breath – he came to the fence. He could clearly hear the terrifying buzzing coming from it, and even the air near it was filled with electricity and fear. Dead end probably.

She was standing right there, remembered Ben, his mother. Right behind the stronghold of DHARMA, saying that it's not time for him to go. But after today's, after his father got drunk again and lау on the sofa, murmuring that Ben's a killer, he understood that he can stay with this people no more. It _is _time now.

He extended his hand to the fence, and elastic air sprang under his fingers. Their shield against Something in the jungles. Strong enough not to let him pass.

He tried one step forward, and an echo of fence's voltage pierced right through him. No. That's not the way. He quickly moved away, stumbling on uneven ground. Tomorrow, decided Ben. It will be tomorrow.

He turned and walked to the barracks, thinking over and over about the Island. Even near the jungles it was quiet, there were no sounds, even the sounds of the surf or wind couldn't be heard, and Ben felt like the Island was watching him, like it was something alive and very special, and probably very frightening too. Maybe the DHARMA men felt it too, and built the fence around their home.

When he got to the village he stopped to look at his watch again. Five fifteen A.M. He still has some time left. Ben fixed the glasses on his nose and headed to Annie's house.

They were sitting on the swings, and they squeaked while Annie rocked slightly on them. Ben took a look on the mountain on the other side of the Island that was supposed to be a volcano, and spoke:

- I'm gonna leave tonight.

Annie stared at him in surprise.

- But… but why? You don't like the school here? Or people? Or your father doesn't like his work? Or maybe...

- I _do_ like, Annie, but I'm talking not about leaving the Island. I'm going to leave _this place_.

He turned to face her, but after a few seconds he looked on the mountain again.

- I need code for the fence. Can you get it for me?

She didn't answer immediately. Swing squeaked again, as Annie rocked on it, helping herself with legs.

- Of course, Ben. I can do it for you.

It made him smile with only corners of his mouth.

- Thank you.

He said. Annie extended her hand and squeezed his shoulder.

Annie gave him the code after the launch, when they were taking a walk hand in hand, watching the heavy bright grey clouds crawling on the sky. Her mother was one of DHARMA INITIATIVE managers, so it wasn't a problem for Annie to get those numbers. Ben hid the note in his bag and fixed his look to the clouds again. It was going to rain.

- Why are you going to leave?

Asked Annie, and her voice was unusually quite and offended.

- I have to.

Said he simply. She wanted to say something else, but changed her mind and only moved closer to Ben and embraced him. He didn't know how to react, and after a moment of hesitation embraced her in answer. In the depths of his mind he already knew that they probably won't ever meet again, but didn't want to acknowledge it. Annie will be the only one he'll miss when he'll leave. But even she won't stop him, and Ben knew it too. He'll do what he has to do.

They parted.

- See you, Ben.

Said Annie with hope. Ben didn't really want to say anything, but he felt like he must.

- Farewell, Annie.

The rain started suddenly, as it always used to start on this Island, covering both of them with shroud of water, and by that time he didn't know, was he crying, or it was just drops of rain.


End file.
